The Fetus of God E
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Anime Crossover.Jedah plans to revive Sham Hein the giant fetus in Vampire Savior so both he and his master will rule both Makai and the human world. But to do that, he must have all 4 parts of a medallion, and must produce a virgin girl no more than 18 y
1. Fetus Of God part 5

**The Fetus of God**

**Note # 1**: Greetings, Darkstallkers fans. I'm new to the Darkstakers fic. I just finished

playing the arcade version of Vampire Savior a few weeks ago, in which seeing Jedah's

Background Stage, as well as watching the OVA anime of Vampire Hunter, gave me the

inspiration to write a fanfic about Capcom's semi-hit monster fighting game.

**Note # 2**: If you happen to be a Marvel Comics fan, specifically X-Men readers, then

you'll be given a trip down the memory lane. Back in the late 80's to early 90's, the

X-Men comics, as well as other X-titles, were shown to feature multi-title crossovers

(examples are the Mutant Massacre, Fall of the Mutants, X-Tinction Agenda and lastly,

X-Cutioner's Song). There I got the idea and decided to try an experiment by infusing

those elements in an anime fanfic.

Note # 3: Because of this I'll be using the Two-Chapter Sequencing system. How? For

example, In X-Tinction Agenda,

_Part 1 started on Uncanny X-Men # 270, _

_Part 2 in New Mutants # 95, _

_Part 3 in X-Factor # 60, _

_Part 4 back in Uncanny X-Men # 271, _

_Part 5 in New Mutants # 96, _

_Part 6 again in Uncanny X-Men # 272, and so on_.

But here, each anime category will only have two chapters, as this fic I'm writing is spread all

over some of the anime categories I've chosen. And since this is my second experiment on

attempting to make a fanfic crossover, well, I'm still not sure if this would be successful. But hey, I'm new to this.

**Note # 4**: If ever you happen to notice this fic and and you decided to read it, I advice that

you'll have to start reading **Part 1** to know the start of the story. Also, if you happen to be

residing in the U. S., or anywhere outside Asia, chances are, you don't know about anime

Detective School Q. If you want to know this anime's background, log on to the

following website: animenewsnetwork. com. Go to anime section, and click "D",

then find Detective School Q. Or, log on to wikipedia . org and type "Detective

School Q" on the search engine. Also, log in to animax-asia . com and type that

anime name on the search engine. There you'll get some ideas. If you're a bit lazy to go

there, I might as well give a little description. Detective School Q is an anime where a

group of students (ranging from 11 to 16 years old) who are students of Dan Detective

School. These students were given assignments to solve some of Japan's baffling and

unresolved cases.

**Note # 5**: Here are parts 1 to 4 of this fanfic title. Listed here are the anime titles where

the story parts are involved:

Part 1 – Detective School Q

Part 2: - Ghosts Stories (in SE Asia, it is called Ghosts at School)

Part 3 – Digimon

Part 4 – Get Backers

So far, this is Part 5. **Part 6** will go to **Read Or Die**. Part 7 and so on are still under

development. So I'll ask you guys to be patient. As soon as I finished Parts 5-6, I'll work

on Part 7 and the others.

**Note # 6**: For Asian fanfic readers, especially fans of Ghosts at School and Detective

School Q, let me explain to you that this fanfic is a follow-up of my previous fics: **The**

**Ghost Hunt Continues and The Haunted Circus. They**are prequels of The Fetus of God. For the

Detective School Q fic, **To The Theme Park**, it is connected to the Haunted Circus, hence

also a prequel.

**Note # 7**: Once I've finished this fic, I'll resume writing the sequel of the Ghost Hunt

Continues. If your wondering why I've wrote the Haunted Circus as the follow-up instead

of the real sequel of the Ghost Hunt Continues, well read the aforementioned fic, because

the answer is there. Oh yeah, The Ghost Hunt Continues fic is located under Ghost Stories.

**Note # 8**: Although there be some nudity, this 5th part of the story is rated T. Sorry, there

won't be any limes. If you want some limes, go to The Ghost Hunt Continues.

**Disclaimer**: Darkerstalkers is owned by Capcom. Ghost Stories/Ghosts at School is

owned by Aniplex and Fuji Television.Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Tagiri.

**Part 5: Momoko in the Makai World**

"What are they!" "There Youkaimons!" "Megumi! Satsuki! Momoko! Find shelter and

hide!" "Momoko!" "Let go! Help!" "They got Momoko!" "Wormon changes…to

Stingmon!" "Patamon changes…to Angemon!" "Ban-chan! They're taking that girl

inside their van!" "Tailmon changes…to Angewomon!" "Damn! Get off me you rat-bats!

Suneyk Bayto!" "Baby Flame!" "Mmmpph…"

(These voices are from the characters of the following animes: Digimon, Get Backers,

Ghosts stories) See Part 2 and 3 to know why .

Those were her last thoughts and recollections. Before losing consciousness, the broken

part of the medallion was taken from her, and then a piece of cloth was smothered over

her face. It made her drowsy, but she tried to fight it to just to stay awake, so she can

muster enough strength to make her escape, but it wasn't enough. She was rapidly losing

consciousness. Finally were mind went blank.

Momoko slowly opened her eyes. She then realizes that she was lying on a bed of rock.

She tried to get up, only to realize that her hands and feet were chained apart. And to her

horror, she was naked! Looking around, she noticed that she was near the cave's exit.

And there were ghosts and demons, approaching her. Her heart beated faster as the ghosts

and demons were closing in. She wondered if this was a dream. But then they seemingly

changed their minds and left. Although relieved, she was still worried, as she was still

bounded to the rock. Then a familiar face appeared in front of her. Charles Bradezuka!

"Good to see you again, my little pretty." Momoko was trembling. "Hmmm…looks like

I'm going to enjoy this…" Charles began to snake his hand all over his ex-girlfriend's

naked body, causing Momoko's body to react involuntary. But Momoko was saved by a

purple-skinned hand. "Hands off. She is already taken." Charles, annoyed, answered

back. "Says who!". "Says me." At that moment, The mysterious stranger delivered a

spinning roundhouse kick, sending Charles flying away from the cave, and somewhere

far away. He then looked at Momoko, who was trembling at the sight of the stranger. The

stranger smirked and said, "It seems that the Cult of Makai have done a good job of

selecting the ultimate sacrifice." Momoko's eyes widen upon hearing those words. "Be

thankful you bitch! At least you'll get to live longer. If it up to me, I let those cult

members rape you to death!" Turning to the source, she was surprised to see Tendo

Dibiasio. "How…?" "Mr. Jedah here thinks of us as invaluable allies. So he needed our

help in waking up his master. By the way, Welcome to the Makai world.or in other words

this is hell! The land of ghosts and demons!" Dibiasio smirked. "Oh yeah, Mr. Jedah was

kind enough to let me travel here without giving up my life. And that gives lots of

freedom to make new contacts!". Dibiasio looks at Momoko's naked body, then he

mocked her. "Nice Body. A real Sexy one at that. Mr. Hein is really going to be pleased

to see you.". Dibiasio then started to discuss with Jedah about other things. Then a figure

appeared. A man with blue skin approached the two men. He seemed to have a British

accent, judging the way he speaks. And a handsome face, oozing with machismo. "Hey

there, boss men." "Zabel Zarock" Says Jedah. "By the way, came by to inform you that

the second fragment is somewhere in London. Your men are on their way now." Jedah

smiled. With the first fragment in his hand, and soon the second, it will only be a matter

of time before Sham Hein will be revived. Zabel then looked at Momoko, smirking and

said, "You know sweetie, I'm like a candy." Momoko looked at Zabel, her face full of

worry. "Why did I say that? Well, I looked softie on the outside. But on the inside…"

Zabel's face and body transformed, giving him the appearance of a zombie! "…I'm a

toughie! Bwa! Ha! Ha! Ha!". Momoko screamed in terror. Dibiasio laughed to his heart's

content. But Jedah ignored all of this. "Zabel.". Zabel then looked Jedah. "You will go to

London. Accompany the cult. And do whatever you like, just make sure that the fragment

is brought back safely." Zabel agreed and did a funny salute. After Zabel departed, Jedah

and Dibiasio chatted as they were leaving the cave, when a geeky-looking scientist came.

"Hey there, master Jedah". Jedah looked at the man, and recognized him immediately.

"Dr. Buuraakken." Dr. Buuraaken, a German scientist, was a nominee for the coveted

Nobel Price award, only to be taken off the list as his work was discovered. It was

revealed that Buuraakken was illegally putting vital organs, which was meant for donor

transplant patients, into that of an 8-foot android that sure look like Frankenstein's

monster. As he was about to be jailed, and his creation was about to be dismantled, as the

German authorities were trying to break down his laboratory door, Jedah appeared, and

offered the scientist unlimited supply of "materials" needed to complete his "greatest

creation". The scientist agreed and went along with Jedah. Jedah greeted and spoke to his

loyal servant. "Is your creation ready?" "He, he, he, it is ready. Do you wish to see it master?"

The scientist mellowed. Jedah nodded, and Buurakken pressed a button on his remote control,

a huge, 8-foot android appeared, slowly walking towards them. "Master Jedah, allow me to

introduce to you, Victor! Though he may not match your speed and agility, he is a powerhouse

and much denser than the Gargomons! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Then at that moment, Charles came back bring

some powerful ghosts with him. "Hey there, Jedah-boy, that girl is my bride, and I'm taking her! Get 'em boys!"

Charles commanded. The ghosts went straight for Momoko, but Victor intercepted them and took care of them with ease.

Charles, seeing this, was left with no choice but to flee, but Jedah got to him and delivered another kick, sending Charles away.

Jedah looked at him and said, "Well done, doctor. Perhaps you would like to try him out at the surface world?"

"Send him to Germany to retrieve the 3rd fragment?" The scientist asked. Jedah nodded, and the scientist departed,

taking Victor with him. As the two left, Momoko was once again all alone. Praying silently, as tears fell from her eyes.

"Kami-Sama, please help me. Don't let these bad men succeed in whatever they're planning!". Then she made one last thought. "Hajime…"

Somewhere in the Makai world, Charles was still dizzy from the kick he got from Jedah. He couldn't believe that his chance

for revenge won't go fulfilled. "So much for getting her worked up…"

And near the entrance of the cave, a small demon was watching Momoko while keeping his eyes on Jedah and Tendo Dibiasio.

He knew that they must be stopped. "Lord Enki, Prince Koenma, Master Hiei, and the Spirit Detectives must be informed at once! That

poor girl musn't suffered like this!" After making sure that no one was watching him, the small demon left,

determined to inform his superiors about what he saw and heard. He was also determined to let Yusuke and the good demons

know the nature of this threat.

**To Be Continued…**

Well, it's kind of short, but that's all I can do for now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my

DS debut fic. At least the rest of the story arc (parts 1 to 4) will keep you busy until you

reached this one. Anyway, feel free to send in your comments, suggestions, and reviews.

**Part 6** of the Fetus of God continues on **Read or Die**, this time the Paper sisters, and some

of the anime characters, are going overseas to intercept Jedah's men and the Cult of

Makai members and stop them from getting their hands on the other fragments of the

medallion.


	2. Fetus Of God part 12

**The Fetus of God**

This is **Part 13** of this 16-part story arc. And the conclusion is getting near. Now that all six shrines where the seals are placed are

broken, the dark energies were released, and are now being sent to Jedah to use it as an essential ingredient to awaken Sham Hein.

But the battle is still raging on the surface world, so I'll continue the story where Part 12 has left off. But before that, for those who are

new, go read Part 1 of this crossover fic. Listed below are the anime titles involved:

Note: Parts 1 to 8 are under Chapter 1

Part 1 – Detective School Q

Part 2 – Ghosts Stories a.k.a. Gakkou no Kaidan / Ghosts at School

Part 3 - Digimon

Part 4 – Get Backers

Part 5 - Darkstalkers

Part 6 – Read or Die

Part 7 – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (go to the misc. section under Anime / Manga category )

Part 8 – Yu Yu Hakusho

Note: Parts 9 to 12 are under chapter 2

Part 9 – Detective School Q

Part 10 – Ghosts Stories

Part 11 - Digimon

Part 12 – Get Backers

Part 13 – Darkstalkers - - - > You are here!

Part 14 – Read or Die

Part 15 – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure

Part 16 – Yu Yu Hakusho

**Note**: This fic is rated T for the following reasons:

Plenty of violence. Due to fighting. And a few explicit words (i.e. s---; f---; a--hole)

Lots of blood. If you watch battle-themed movies like Braveheart and The Last Samurai, then you'll know what to expect.

Nudity. Momoko is the unwilling sacrifice, and a sacrifice has to be naked when offered. There's a bit of lime on this chapter, but it won't

be that much.

**Disclaimer**: All characters appearing here are owned by their respective owners

**Part 13: Assault on the Makai World**

As Belial-Vandermon was laughing diabolically at the destruction of the six seals, the rest of Jedah's forces roared in truimph. Antemon

was jumping up and down in delight, having destroyed the last remaining shrine. At the Makai world, Jedah and Dr. Buraakken were

laughing as the machine that the doctor invented was beginning to activate, as the dark energies were being transferred to the machine,

filling it. At the surface world, the anti-Jedah forces were shocked at the turn of events. But Apache Chief, incensed, delivered a powerful

blow to Antemon, careening against what's left of the 6th shrine. Superman broke free from the evil Digimons' grips and plowed his way

to Belial-Vandermon. Soon the fighting resumes, as the heroes didn't gave up hope in stopping Jedah's plans. Antemon managed to take

down Apache Chief, and made his way to Belial-Vandermon, and grabbed Superman. Antemon was taunting the Man of Steel while

crushing him, then all of a sudden, a voice was heard. "Gaea Force!". Then a huge energy pumped a hole through his chest. Antemon

released Superman, and slowly dissolved to nothingness. Belial-Vandermon looked up onto the sky, surprised at the surprise attacker.

Black War-Greymon! As Belial-Vandermon stood backwards, he was struck from behind by Anakaris. Belial-Vandermon was about to

retaliate when he noticed that his allies were slowly decreasing in numbers, as the heroes, with Black War-Greymon's help, slowly

defeating the Digimons, ghosts, and demons. Soon Belial-Vandermon was the only one left. Surrounded, Belial-Vandermon said his

parting words before escaping. "Bask your victory for now, humans. But in a matter of time, Sham Hein will rise again, and not even you

can stop him. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!". Belial-Vandermon hurled a horde of bats around him, sending them towards his enemies. The heroes

eliminated the bats, only to find Belial-Vandermon long gone. The black holes where the enemy came from were nowhere to be found.

All that's left are blood and bodies scatters around them. Injured soldiers, policemen, SWAT members and some D. D. S. students.

Black War-Greymon came down and said, "I guess I was too late.". But Taichi said, "It's all right. We're glad you came.". Then

Koshiro and Tentamon arrived, and both of them looked a bit aghast at the bodies they saw. "It's not over yet. The others are already

inside the Makai world. I'm sure they can get there on time." Koshiro showed his laptop to the heroes, showing Batman and the others'

current location. Black War-Greymon approached Koshiro and said, "Is it possible to enter the Makai world through the Digi-gate?".

Koshiro nodded, and Superman realized what Black War-Greymon is trying to suggest. "I see what you're trying to say. That may be

our last resort in stopping Jedah. Koshiro, can you transport us to the Makai world?". Koshiro said that they'll have to enter the Digimon

world to do that, and Anakaris added that he'll use his powers to shield them from the Makai world's defenses so that they won't be

detected. Superman glanced at the others, and carefully selecting which teams will be chosen to come along which team should stay in the

human world in case of emergency.

Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, and Jyou, along with their partner Digimons, stepped forward. Superman was taken aback by the children's

bravery, willingly volunteered to help, despite the risks they're taking. Team Joestar also stepped forward, letting their intentions known

to Superman. Yumiko Readman and the Paper Sisters also stepped forward, telling Superman that they're also willing to help. Some of

the Justice League members also stepped forward. Koenma, Sniper, Justice League members John Stewart and the Green Lantern

Corps. Hawkman, Elongated Man, Apache Chief, Black Vulcan, Red Rocket, Atom Smasher, Steel, Booster Gold, Captain Marvel,

Red Tornado, Orion, and Dr. Fate (who just arrived). Superman smiled, then glanced at the rest of the Justice League and other teams

who are tending to the injured. He told them that they'll have to stay behind in case of emergencies. The others nodded in agreement.

They began to carry the injured to the nearest hospitals, while representatives of the 26 sections of D. D. S. went back to the D. D. S.

academy to report to D. D. S. Morihiko Dan about the post-battle results. Koshiro then activated the portal and the participants were

sucked into the Digimon world.

Somewhere within the Makai world, Batman was leading the 'expedition' team, and were a bit lost on how to find Jedah's lair, after

coming across three caves. Ban Mido suggested that they should split up into three groups. Reluctantly, Batman agreed, then gave

everyone a codec so if any one of them found the right path, they'll give them a call and leave a signal so the others can get there without

getting lost. Batman's team then split up into three groups and entered the cave.

At the Digimon world, Superman's team were preparing to enter the Makai world. Koshiro then told Black War-Greymon that he should

go with Superman's team, since his powers will be a great help. Black War-Greymon agreed, and joins the assault team in preparation

for their journey. As Anakaris chanted his spell, Koshiro activated the Digi-Gate, and Superman and the others entered the Makai world.

Koshiro and Anakaris returned to the human world to check on the others.

At Jedah's lair, Jedah was making preparation to begin the rituals to awaken Sham Hein. Momoko tried with all her might to break free,

but the chains were strong that she couldn't break free. Lord Raptor, seeing that no one was around, came to Momoko and glanced at

her. Momoko was about to scream when Raptor covered her mouth. "Uh-uh-uh. No can do, sweetie. Your bloody life is about to come

to an end, so you might as well enjoy life while it last." With that, Raptor's hand began to fondle Momoko's breast and nipples. Momoko

squirmed as pleasure jolted her body, and since she was chained, she was unable to resist. Raptor grinned and said, "See? Your buxom

body is liking it. And your boobs are getting bloody hard. So enjoy it. In a matter of time, your going to be sacrificed, and you'll never get

to enjoy it." With Raptor's other hand clamping her mouth, Momoko was unable to scream. Raptor's right hand snaked his way to her

womanhood. Raptor purred and said, "Ah, so that's you're p---y. Let's see how it will react…". Just as he was about to touch it, Raptor

received a kick from behind, sending him to the ground. Looking behind him, he was surprised that it was a druid. "What the f---in'

bloody hell was that for!" he asked. The druid in question was Hajime, Patamon and Armadimon. Armadimon used his gruff voice to

match that of a cult member, and said, "Didn't Jedah told you that the girl will stay a virgin until Sham Hein is awakened? Therefore, no

touching.". Raptor was incensed. "Oh yeah, says who?". Then a scythe appeared in front of his face. "SAYS ME." Turning around, it

was Jedah. Raptor regained his calm composure and made some apologetic gestures. Jedah grabbed Raptor by the neck, dragging him

to a corner, and berated him. Meanwhile Momoko was crying again, feeling violated again and again. Then she noticed that the druid

who stopped Raptor was wiping her tears. And a voice spoke. "Stay calm Momoko, we'll find a way to get you out of here."

Momoko's eyes widen, as she recognized the voice. "Hajime…". The druid nodded, and told her to pretend that nothing happened.

Then resumed his role as lookout. Momoko felt relieved for the moment, as her good friend was there the whole time. But wondered

how will he get her out considering the bonds on her wrists and ankles, as well as they are in the Makai world.

Superman and the rest of the assault team have finally arrived in the Makai world. They were a bit surprised, seeing that they were inside

what appears to be a huge labyrinth. Superman then told the rest to braced themselves, as they couldn't tell when they're going into

battle, but reminded them that they must reach Batman and the others, as well as finding Momoko.

To Be Continued…

Three more parts to go, but it won't be that easy. Batman's team split up to three groups just to find the right path while going through the

three mazes. Will they find it in time?

And Superman's team also just arrived. Will they get to Batman on time as well? And what can hajime and the others do to stall the

upcoming ritual? And what can they do if the moment Jedah realizes that the one part of the medallion is a fake? And what will happen to

Momoko?

Go to Part 14 to find out, which is in Read or Die.

No flames please. Just constructive criticisms and helpful reviews. Thanks!


End file.
